How To Love the Snow
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Tenten doesn't feel poetic very often, but when she does, wonderful, unexpected things occur. [NejiTen][Oneshot] Fluff warning


A/N; I was very suddenly inspirated to do this on Nov. 30, a day after my birthday. School was canceled, and I spent the whole day working online. Then, I had this idea.

Pairing; NejiTen. No other implied pairings.

Disclaimer; _I shoulda, woulda, coulda thought of Naruto first!_

Oh, who am I kidding? No I couldn't. Thanks a lot, Hinder. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama... not me. Crud.

Warning; FLUFF! I LOVES THE FLUFF!! FLUFFY SNOW! FLUFFY FIC! YOSH!

I tried with all of my power to make Neji in character, and I did pretty well considering I'm feeling extremely fluffy. Tenten wasn't hard to make in-character.

**How To Love The Snow**

"Tenten."

_The world was a white wonderland, blanketed in nothing but snow. Trees carried bundles of the cold white fluff, caking the branches without a care. It was a sight to behold._

"Tenten."

_Spears of ice hung down jaggedly from the branches surrounding, none of which looked ready to melt yet. Nothing could bend them, but just a small amount of force could break them in two._

"Tenten..."

_Snowflakes danced and twirled around the few beings that allowed themselves to be outside in the cold, and, not for a minute did they regret it. The beings, I mean._

"Tenten!"

_There was a boy, and there was a girl. The girl looked intently at the boy, memorizing his every feature. A single snowflake spun around and landed on the boy's nose. Not that he noticed. Or maybe he just didn't care._

"TENTEN!"

"What?!" she yelled back, irritated for being surprised out of her reverie. Nobody really had the right to disturb her when she was feeling poetic...

"Didn't you hear me the first four times?" Neji said, annoyed. Tenten blushed. "Not really," she mumbled. Neji didn't reply, and all was silent for a few moments. "What," he began slowly, "were you doing?"

Tenten looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"You were... never mind."

He didn't tell her how she had been dancing when he came upon her. She'd mindlessly waved hello, and continued dancing. She seemed to be dodging the snow as it fell. She had laughed a few times, and never once looked as though she would lose her balance. Then... she had turned and looked at him. But, it hadn't really seemed like she was looking _at_ him. More like looking into his soul.

Scary thought.

"...Whatever," Tenten replied, and turned her attention to the snow again. It took her a minute to get back in her zone, but... ah!

_The sky was a billowy grey-white, mostly grey, the white being the flakes protruding from the clouds. No blue was able to--_

"Tenten... you're doing it again."

Said girl held back a growl, and glared at her teammate.

"I_ know_ that, Neji. I'm the one _doing_ it. Can I please _do it_ without your interruption?"

Neji winced. Apparently, she hadn't realized how completely wrong that sounded. And... she was back to do... _spacing out_ again. She got that faraway look in her eye, and she started to spin. A tranquil look was on her face, and she seemed to be mesmerized by her surroundings. She laughed a little, like a child, which put a smile-like smirk on Neji's face. Her rosy cheeks, red lips, and playful, happy-go-lucky attitude only added to the beautiful picture. The fact that her setting was a winter wonderland... it was absolutely picture-perfect. Enough so to exchange his smirk for a real smile.

She was still dancing, spinning all around the small clearing, looking at the sky, and then the ground, and then the trees, and then... She spun right into his arms. They began to observe each other. Both of their smiles faded, and a feeling of contentment was settled over them. She was breathing hard from her prior exertion, her cheeks and nose tinged red, her warm brown eyes wide, still holding a bit of laughter.

Tenten was so... _beautiful_.

"Thanks," she broke the spell. "And gomen. I didn't mean to be clumsy."

"Hn." The universal reply. Her eyes searched his.

"Neji-kun... You can let me go now."

"...Hn..."

"Erm... Neji... our faces are... _awfully_ close..."

She let out a muffled squeak when his lips covered hers. Almost instantly, after she got over her shock, she closed her eyes.

_The boy's lips were warm and soft, even more so than she had ever imagined. Suddenly, the frozen world about her seemed much warmer. The landscape melted away to nothing, and all that exsisted was the girl and the boy. She could feel his arms wrap tighter around her, and their previously hidden, now exposed love combined and melded, making everything seem perfect and... right. Never did she want to move from that spot. If she did, she would surely die. The girl's arms encircled the boy's neck, and she smiled. She'd never believed in perfect until this moment._

Neji felt Tenten's soft, cool fingers touch is cheek after one of her arms had been removed from around his neck. He continued to bring their bodies as close as possible without hurting her. Now that his secret, his secret feelings, had been displayed, he found it very hard to stop the rising passion bubbling in his chest. He needed her as close as he could make them.

And, was Hyuuga Neji one to go against his instincts? After all, he put his full belief in Fate. This had to be Fate. What else could it be?

He was in love with the weapon's mistress.

"Neij," Tenten whispered, sending unfamiliar shivers down his back. She had never said his name like _that_ before. He didn't want to speak just yet; he wasn't the best with words. So he made his actions, his _every motion_, scream 'I love you!'

She would get it. She always seemed to get him very well.

Only the need for air could break them apart. Neji rested his forehead on Tenten's, and smiled at her dazed expression. "Neji..." she tried, but returned to her silent state.

"Tenten," Neji prompted. Tenten smiled. By looking in his eyes... she knew.

"I love you too, Neji-kun," she murmured.

_The boy and girl glanced at the white universe about them, happy to be in the other's company in the vast nothingness of the beautiful, but empty plain. Their fingers intwined, their bodies as close as possible as they walked, and in reality, they only shared one thing in common; They were in love. _

"Tenten," came Neji's voice through her happy thoughts.

"Yes, Neji-kun?"

"You were doing it again."

-- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . --

**Short but sweet, ne? Review!**

**-RD**


End file.
